


Sick (But Not of You)

by bambooleaf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Divergent, Daichi owns a restaurant, Domestic, Established Relationship, Kageyama will take care of him though :), M/M, Sick Hinata, Sickfic, and Kageyama works there, cause they're just edgy like that, painter hinata, suga is really good at making soup, tsukki and kags are friends but neither will admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambooleaf/pseuds/bambooleaf
Summary: “If you don’t stop flailing around like that, I’m going to swaddle you in a blanket like a baby,” Kageyama threatened, not raising his eyes from the orange he was peeling.“Is that a threat or a promise?” Hinata squinted his eyes at his taller counterpart.“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Kageyama rolled his eyes.In which Hinata comes down with something but Kageyama is always there to help him get better.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Sick (But Not of You)

The first sign that something went wrong was when Kageyama heard a sneeze while he was in the kitchen, cutting up fruits for breakfast.

“Bless you!” He called in the direction of their spare room where Hinata had set up most of his art supplies.

“Thank you,” came the slightly congested reply. Kageyama hesitated, then put the knife down and pushed the cutting board of fruit away, taking a step back from the counter. It had been a while since he’d heard that level of congestion in Hinata’s voice-- and the last time had been when the shorter man had been left indisposed by the flu.

Kageyama made his way to the room at the end of the hallway, following the smell of paint and the sounds of soft music playing.

“Hey,” he began, poking his head through the doorway. The second sign that something was wrong was that Hinata was sitting on a stool in front of his easel, paintbrush dangling precariously from his fingertips. Hinata always preferred to stand while painting, even though it was tiring and he ended up standing for hours on end some days. He’d always told Kageyama that it helped him see his paintings from a different perspective, but Kageyama suspected that he just had too much energy to stay seated for too long.

“Oh, hey.” Hinata turned, a splotch of blue paint on his left cheek. And there, Kageyama saw the third sign that something was wrong. Hinata’s usually intent gaze was slightly unfocused and hazy, and he tilted his head at Kageyama as if listening for something he couldn’t quite hear.

“Are you okay?” Kageyama asked, taking a step into the room and reaching for his boyfriend. He placed one hand on Hinata’s shoulder, as if to steady him. Then, he used his other hand to wipe the blue paint off of the seated man’s cheek before letting his hand flutter to Hinata’s forehead to check his temperature.

“I’m fine,” Hinata batted Kageyama’s hand away, offering Kageyama a smile that lacked its usual warmth and brightness.

“You’re hot,” Kageyama stated bluntly, catching Hinata’s wrist with his fingers and stopping him before he could push the taller man away.

“Why thank you,” Hinata winked, then made as if to turn back to his painting.

“No, not like that. You have a fever.” Kageyama lowered his head to peer into Hinata’s eyes.

“That’s not true, I’m not sick,” Hinata protested, but Kageyama ignored him and moved to press his lips to Hinata’s forehead, feeling how warm the redhead really was.

“I’m calling out of work,” Kageyama decided, “And then I’m coming back here to help you clean up your paint. What do you want for breakfast?”

“Tobio, you don’t need to call out of work, I’m fine! Really, I am,” Hinata frowned as Kageyama plucked the paintbrush from him with one hand and pulled his phone out of his pocket with the other. Kageyama just shook his head and dialed Daichi’s number. The phone only rang three times before his boss picked up.

“Hello? Kageyama?” A deep voice came over the speakers.

“Good morning, Daichi. I just wanted to call and let you know that I won’t be coming into work today. Hinata’s sick.” Kageyama informed the man on the phone.

“I’m sorry to hear that. Do you need me to send Suga over with some soup?” Daichi asked, concern creeping into his voice. Daichi had always had a soft spot for the employees who worked at his restaurant, but his weakness for Kageyama in particular was obvious. A boy with limited social skills and an even more limited group of friends? The perfect person for Daichi to take under his wing. He, along with the manager of the restaurant Sugawara, had welcomed Kageyama into the kitchen staff family right away.

“I think we’ll be okay for today, but I’ll keep you updated. Tell everyone I said hi.” Kageyama responded, and a faint smile touched his lips when he heard Yachi’s hesitant “Is that Kageyama?” in the background.

“Will do. Tell Hinata we all hope he feels better soon,” Daichi said, then hung up. Kageyama slid his phone back into his pocket and turned to Hinata, who was squinting at his easel as if trying to finish the painting with pure willpower.

“Alright Sho,” Kageyama sighed, “Let’s get these paints cleaned up.”

“No, no. I need to finish this today so that I can touch it up tomorrow and take it to the buyer this weekend,” Hinata argued. 

“It’s Tuesday.” Kageyama deadpanned, “You’ll have time to finish it before the weekend.”

Hinata pouted, but stayed silently perched on his stool as he watched Kageyama flit across the room to put away the paints Hinata had pulled out for the day.

“Can we watch a movie then? Since we’re not working today?” Hinata asked as Kageyama knelt to close a drawer that had been left open.

“We can watch a movie after you take a nap.” Kageyama informed the shorter man, pulling him up from the stool and holding him steady when he wavered.

Hinata hesitated before answering, “Deal.”

“I hope that hesitation wasn’t because you wanted to argue with me,” Kageyama scoffed as he led Hinata to their couch in the living room, knowing full well that the hesitation meant exactly that.

“I resent that,” the redhead plopped onto the couch and scowled.

“I resent you.” Kageyama shot back.

“No you don’t, you took off work to take care of me.” Hinata replied, his voice taking on a lighter tone.

“I took off work because I’m tired of seeing Tsukishima everyday.” Kageyama lied.

“I know you guys are actually friends, you don’t have to hide it from me. Yamaguchi texts me about it.” Hinata hugged a decorative pillow to his chest and watched as Kageyama made his way to the kitchen. 

“Yamaguchi is a delusional liar and you shouldn’t listen to any of the nonsense he fills your head with,” the dark haired man picked up the knife off the counter and continued slicing the apple he had been working on before.

There was a beat of silence as Hinata’s hazy eyes followed Kageyama’s movements. 

“You want some fruit? Or do you want something else for breakfast?” Kageyama asked, his eyes focused on the task at hand.

“Can I have an orange? I don’t know if I can eat anything more than that.” Hinata admitted, letting himself flop backwards onto the couch, his arms still wrapped around the pillow.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Kageyama pushed aside his plate of sliced apples, then went to grab an orange for his boyfriend. Hinata played with the fringe on the edges of the pillow, swinging his legs back and forth over the side of the couch. 

“If you don’t stop flailing around like that, I’m going to swaddle you in a blanket like a baby,” Kageyama threatened, not raising his eyes from the orange he was peeling.

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Hinata squinted his eyes at his taller counterpart. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Kageyama rolled his eyes, placing the orange on a plate before picking up both plates of fruit and making his way to the couch. Hinata lifted his legs so Kageyama could sit, then settled his legs in the blue-eyed man’s lap and took the oranges from his hands.

“You should have taken Daichi up on that offer for soup from Suga,” Hinata popped an orange slice into his mouth.

“My soup is just as good,” Kageyama pinched Hinata’s ankle. Hinata squirmed, nearly dropping his oranges, and kicked his heel into Kageyama’s thigh as a warning.

“Suga has the best soup,” Hinata countered, “He puts love into it. You just put grumpiness into your soup.”

“You,” Kageyama steadied his plate on Hinata’s legs in his lap before continuing, “have never complained about my soup before. You just know that Suga will spoil you.”

“Maybe,” Hinata shrugged, then froze, scrunching up his nose. Kageyama leaned away, knowing what was coming. A sneeze shook the redhead’s body.

“Ew,” Hinata groaned, setting the plate of oranges on the floor and moving to get up to grab himself some tissues. The dizziness from his fever seemed to win out though, because he clutched at the armrest and immediately sat back down.

“I’ll get it. Stop trying to move around, idiot.” Kageyama got up, plucked the tissue box from the table underneath the TV, then handed it to Hinata.

“I hate being sick,” Hinata pulled a tissue from the box and blew his nose. The taller man headed into the kitchen to pull the trashcan over and set it beside his boyfriend for his tissues.

“Which is exactly why you could try to get as much rest as possible. I’ll start on the soup in an hour or so, is there anything else you need?” Kageyama found himself reaching out and running his fingers through soft curls. Hinata closed his eyes and leaned into his touch.

“Um,” Hinata murmured, his eyelids fluttering, “Maybe just a cup of tea?”

“Yeah, I can do that.” Kageyama didn’t move right away, letting his fingers slide down from Hinata’s hair to cup his face. 

“You’re disgusting when you’re sick,” he informed Hinata, bending down so their faces were close together.

“Mmmm, but you love me anyway,” Hinata hummed, his eyes still shut.

“Lucky you,” Kageyama dropped a kiss on each eyelid, then one more on his forehead.

“Lucky me,” Hinata agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I wrote this in like thirty minutes while really tired and I kept forgetting words for things while I was writing it, so thanks for reading it :)


End file.
